


A Question of Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really think I could do this with you if it wasn't a two-way street?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: breathplay. This isn't so much breathplay as it is that game kids play where they try to make each other pass out, but with more porn. Uh, obviously don't try this at home.

"No, seriously," Morgan said, like they were in the middle of a conversation, not having a weird moment with Reid pushed up against the back of his apartment door, "Hotch has me figured out all wrong."

"What-- what does that mean?" It was hard getting the words out; the pathways to Reid's lungs were slowly constricting. If they were closed off completely, it would take three minutes for a male Reid's height and weight to lose consciousness, and it would only take seven minutes for his respiratory system to shut down completely. Morgan shifted his forearm a little and Reid gasped.

"Trust," Morgan explained, making Reid gasp again as his free hand snaked between them to pull open Reid's belt. He quickly worked open the button of Reid's pants and got his zipper down with one hard yank; Reid was pretty sure he wasn't that coordinated undressing himself even with two available hands. "He thinks I don't trust the team as much as the team trusts me. Do you really think I could do this with you if it wasn't a two-way street?"

Reid sucked in a tiny breath as Morgan pressed his arm hard against his throat. His vision blurred and blackened at the edges, and all he could do was shake his head and try not to pass out, tripping the line between pleasure and pain as Morgan slowly twisted his hand on Reid's cock.

"You trust me to do this for you; I trust you to stop me before it gets to be too much." Morgan's hand sped up and Reid tried to time his hips to the movement, even though he was dizzy and reaching for Morgan's waist to keep his balance. "We trust each other to keep ourselves in line. You know?" Morgan punctuated his question by thumbing over the head of Reid's dick and that was all it took to spill all over Morgan's fingers, just the time between heartbeats. Reid always came too fast like this.

Reid inhaled deep, lungs drawing in sweet air, slumping over and letting Morgan help them both slide to the floor.

"Morgan?" Reid said after he spent a few moments just breathing. "Do you think -- considering what we do -- do you think it's weird that my..." Reid paused. "Thing. Is so close to...?" He trailed off.

"To death?" Morgan finished for him. "Nope. You're just checking in with yourself. And this always has a happy ending."

Reid choked out a surprised laugh and Morgan smiled huge, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You know what?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You're right; Hotch was wrong," Reid said, leaning in and over, their mouths close together so they could share each other's breath. "Trust me."


End file.
